In The Mourning
by DreamsInTheDark
Summary: Set a hundred years or so after Harry Potter. Wizards live harmoniously with the muggles. Rosey Wells is still growing up and still deciding what's right and what's wrong. With so much grey area she doesn't know what to make of it all.


"Look there's my mum, oh Rosey, I'm gonna miss you so much." The girl squealed as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I'm so going to miss you more Kat, I can't believe you're going away for almost the entire holiday that fully sucks." Rosey squeezed back harder.

"Urgh, I know, we could've had so much fun hanging out, plus you need to help me prepare for N.E.W.T.S. I'll end up texting and ringing you every day so you better reply, yeah?" Kat turned to look at her approaching mother.

"Of course, idiot. But one, I promise I'll text you back straight away I'm going to be so bored, two N.E.W.T.S. can wait 'til school, you will totally ace them anyway and three you better hurry, your mums looking kinda pissy." Rosey whispered

"What a surprise, I could've told you that without looking at her." The girls shared a giggle.

"Now Catherine, play nice. That kind of attitude isn't attractive at all." Rosey exclaimed in a snobby voice, before they both burst into more laughter.

"It's rather creepy how well you do that," disregarded Kat before she turned to the woman now in front of her, "Oh hello mother!"

"Hi Mrs Hilson," Rosey politely smiled.

"Hello nice to see you again Roseia. Come along Catherine." Kat's mother smiled with a curt nod.

"Mum, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kat? Nobody calls me Catherine," Kat whinged.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I know for a fact that your father and I named you Catherine when you were born." Mrs Hilson quipped.

"Yes mum," replied Kat in a defeated tone.

"You really shouldn't whine about such silly matters. That kind of attitude isn't attractive at all." Her mother preached.

"Yes mum," Kat replied again but with a tight lipped smile, holding in the burning desire to laugh.

"Talk to you tonight?" Rosey asked as the Hilson's began to walk off.

"Of course idiot," smiled Kat as she turned back around to follow her mother.

Rosey pulled out her cell phone to check a few menial text messages and new voicemail.

_Rose I'm sorry my darling, I knew I said I'd be there to pick you up straight away but I've got to work late. Your mother said she's busy as well so you're going to have to wait around. Really sorry Rose, but I should only be about an hour. I can't wait to see you munchkin.  
>Dad.<br>_

Rosey sighed as she slipped the phone back into her bag, she really thought her Dad would come, it came as no surprise her mother was busy. She's always too busy for Rosey because work always comes first; she never bothers to care about anything outside of the office especially not her only daughter. As far as Rosey knows she never has and she never will. She has come to realise this over time and while she isn't able to pinpoint the exact moment she knew her mother didn't care. She could document back all the tell-tale signs.

There was the time when Rosey broke her leg at primary school. She had to wait with a teacher in the hospital for an hour while her father drove back from work even though everyone knew it would've taken her Mum 10 minutes. The missed appointments, recitals, plays, school interviews, camps or even dropping her off and picking her up. Her Dad always said she was just a career driven woman. That's not even close she has a mad obsessive compulsive disorder when it comes to work, and she would probably live in her office if she could.

Rosey retired to a bench to wait, taking her mind off the time her beat up copy of "Beedle and the Bard". She didn't need to read from it, she already had the stories memorised from having her dad read them to her every night when she was younger, she just loved looking at the old pages, so many memories in one little book. After a while she looked up and through the crowd saw a familiar brunette boy wave out.

"Hey Max," she called out as he made his way over.

"Rose why are you still here, we got back like an hour ago?" he sat down next to her.

"And 13 minutes, I'm just waiting for my dad. What's your excuse?" she asked, her thoughts intrigued.

"No excuse really, just got nothing better to do," he shrugged.

"Aren't you excited to go home though?" Rosey cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope," Max answered flatly.

"But you get to relax at home and see your mum," she questioned him again.

"I don't want to see her and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me either." The sadness in his voice pained Rosey to hear.

"Your mum totally loves you," she said hopeful to cheer him up.

"I'm not so sure anymore Rosey, she's got a stupid muggle fiancé. She doesn't want me hanging around." The solemn tone of his voice made Rosey pull Max into a tight hug.

"Everything will be fine, remember how we figured out it only takes 19 steps from your house to mine so come round whenever. Plus you haven't even met him yet, just because he's a muggle doesn't mean he's stupid. He could be a great guy if you gave him a chance," Rosey reasoned.

"No way, he's just another dumb muggle, who will play with my mum until he's got what he wants and then dump her. Muggles are such incredulous creatures of destruction. It makes me think Voldemort was onto sometimes."

"Don't even say that, " Rosey stopped him disgusted. "Muggles deserve to live just as much as we do."

"No, not really you see, they destroy everything in their path. Look at the world; it used to be this beautiful all natural land, but they are tearing it up for more spaces to park their environment killing cars and trucks. They are selfish people, that driven by putting their wants before others' needs. What's worse is that we are so much stronger than them but we can't do shit because we hide from them. It's ridiculous. We'd be better off without muggles and deep down you know it. Everyone knows it but we don't talk about it because the Death Eaters, they've made it so taboo." Max's extremist views hit Rosey harsh but also gave her a lot to think about.

"Hey you won't pass Muggle Studies with that attitude," she joked to disrupt the tension, "Muggles can be pretty cool,"

"Haha you're so hilarious, tell another joke." Max poked his tongue at her.

"Hey they did create cell phones after all or would you rather to sit around and wait for your owl to come back?"

They shared a laugh, Rosey didn't realise how much she missed talking to Max so she revelled in their conversation. She was more than happy to have him there to pass the time. They sat there for while another hour passed then Rosey heard her name being yelled from somewhere, she looked up to hear it again.

"Rosey, Rosey!" a voice called out across from the entrance of the station.

"Zayn?" a perplexed Rosey recognised him by his perfectly styled black hair.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, have you been here the whole time? " Zayn asked her.

"Shit it's already half past 7, Dad was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago. Why are looking for me though, because I already told you I've got family stuff tonight and that we can go out tomorrow." Rosey answered slightly agitated.

"Your mum gave me a ring and asked for you because she's been trying to reach you. Have you been screening her calls babe?" he laughed.

"Nah I left my phone on silent, habit from school I s'pose," she explained as she reached for her bag but Zayn pulled her back towards him.

"Yeah and you've always been bad at checking your phone." Zayn wrapped his arms around her before swiftly stealing a kiss, stopping as he noticed Max "Wait, why are you here with him?"

"Max has a name and he's here because he's my friend." Rosey quickly shot back, annoyed at the disgusted tone in his voice.

"It's fine I was just leaving anyway." Max took Zayn's hint.

"Yeah good idea," Zayn stated arrogantly.

"No Max, stay we were talking and Zayn don't be a prick." Rosey said defiantly.

Rosey ignored the boys to check the missed calls. Max was the only one who noticed the puzzled look on her face.

"What's up Rose?" Max asked her.

"My mum never rings me, let alone tries 13 times," she said nervously as she dialled her voicemail.

"_Roseia, it's your mother. You need to meet me at the hospital, as soon and as safely as you can."_


End file.
